Tales of Pokémon
by GenisFangirl
Summary: What if Pokemon existed in this world? Follow Lloyd and co. on their journey with them! Tales of Symponia and Pokemon X-Over, if you hadn't guessed yet. Rated T for a few things in later chapters.
1. School and Oracle

Yep, so I finally did it. Special thanks to ZephyEX on Gamefaqs!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon._**

All I can say is... Enjoy! (Goes to get a snack and someone to say the disclaimer)

Note: I type poke- instead of poké- for convenience.

_Italic: Thoughts and accented words/phrases_

**_

* * *

_**

**Tales of Pokemon**

Kratos lost the intro script... He "..."ed, which meant something not-so-nice...

---

"Lloyd! Ugh! Bulbasaur, use bullet seed!"

"Gah!" Lloyd awoke with the patter of seeds on his face.

Raine sighed. "Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?"

The kid stood up. "This world is filled with creatures called pokemon. Some keep them for pets, others use them for battling. Some even ask them to help their owners."

"Correct. You can catch and tame these creatures with this," Raine held up a pokeball. "It is designed capsule style. You weaken the wild pokemon by draining it's Hp or inflicting a status effect, then throw the ball." Raine passed out five pokeballs to each student. "Use this for research, the shop owners will also sell them. Like Genis said, people use pokemon to battle and aid their owners, but there are also people misusing them, primary Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket was sealed away after Mithos had formed a pact with the Goddess Martel." Colette just said.

"Correct. The chosen receives a blessed pokemon, and they serve two purposes: Regenerate the world and seal away Team Rocket."

"But the De--Team Rocket is here again!"

"When the seal weakens, Team Rocket reappears."

Genis counted down silently. _Three...Two...One..._

A blinding flash came from the temple. Lloyd started, "WHAT IS THIS OMINOUS LIGHT THAT---" and was stopped by a death glare from Regal, who randomly appeared then left.

"Settle down, it seems like the oracle has come. I'll go check! Muhahaha!" Raine ran off before anyone could protest.

Lloyd walked toward the door, and would have went to the temple if not stopped by a _certain _person.

"Lloyd! Where are you going?!"

"Chill out, it's research. Colette, you comin' too?"

The blond girl nodded. "I'll go if you're going!"

"Fine." Genis groaned.

So the group headed to the temple.

* * *

I should have the next chapter up in a while. Reviews would be nice! 


	2. The Pokemon Shrine

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 2: The Pokemon Shrine**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

Note of the chapter...  
Sylvarant has Kanto and Johto pokemon, Tethe'alla has Johto and Hoen, Derris-Kharlan has Sinnoh. (4th gen. Pokemon for angels!) Feel free to suggest something else in a review.

Thanks for the reviews, I.K.A. Valian and Freakyanimegal456!

(Eats a cookie)

**Genis:** You called me last chapter. Let me guess, I say the disclaimer from now on right?

**Me:** Next chapter. (Points up to the already written disclaimer)

_

* * *

_

"Let's go!" Colette shouted cheerfully while skipping toward the northern exit.

Lloyd pondered a bit. "Let's recheck our stuff first."

Genis checked his bag, then his pockets. "I got two apple gels, one orange gel, some bread, and two million gald."

Lloyd tilted his head. "Two million gald?"

"Yeah. So? And what do you have?"

"Nothin'"

"What?!"

Colette wanted to make sure everyone knew she was there. "Come out Chuchu!" she threw a ball into the air and her pikachu popped out.

Genis stared at the electric rat. "Those things are EVIL!"

As if on cue, The ball on Lloyd's belt started electrocuting him. "Ow! If you want out, tell me! Not by zapping me in the butt!" He sent his pikachu out. It went beside Colette's.

"Aw! So cwute!" Colette exclaimed.

Lloyd shrugged. "Let's just hurry to the temple before we meet Raine." The group headed out. "Pikachu, just get into the ball."

The pokemon, as stubborn as ever, jumped onto Genis' hair and stayed.

The kid sighed. "I'm never going to put my hands on my hair again."

---

So, they finally arrived at the temple. "Oh! Pwedy lights!" Colette was as cheerful as ever.

"Could you be... a bit more chosen-ish?"

"Okay!"

Genis looked up at the stairway. "Look!"

"Oh! A dead body! Let's steal his potions and gels!"

The two boys looked at Colette.

"Um... Nothing!"

"He's dead..."

"All the more reason we should kick the Des-Team Rocket's butt!" After saying that, Lloyd walked up the stairs.

**_At the top of the stairs..._**

"I was right! Team Rocket's here!"

Pikachu zapped the two foot soldiers while the others got ready. Lloyd hacked and slashed at them.

"Pikachu! Go!!" Lloyd shouted.

The rat charged up electricity and blasted the soldiers at full power. They didn't even say 'Team Rocket is blasting off again!' for obvious reasons.

"Uh-oh, reinforcements." Said Genis. "And all this electricity is giving me a headache." He pointed at Pikachu, still on his head.

He was right. A giant with a mace was coming toward them. Colette wanted to help. She threw a chakram but it bounced off his armor.

"Squirlte! Use Bubble!"

The bubbles were floating in the air and actually hurt the big guy in armor.

"OMG! BUBBLES!!" He staggered backward and was slowed.

"Finish it! Pikachu! Thunderbolt'em!"

"Ugh!" The giant fell down the stairs as a result of Colette tripping over air behind him

A voice boomed randomly, "Once upon a time, there existed--"

Lloyd looked up at the sky. "Kratos, you missed your cue to help us."

Kratos said, still with his booming voice. "Just let me finish this... I was at... Ahem. There existed a giant Pokecenter that was the source of pokemon. However, Team Rocket had raided it and taken over for their own evil purposes. Grieving over the loss, Mew and friends went to the goddess, who ascended to heaven. She left the pokemon with this edict: You must wake me, for if I should sleep, Team Rocket will take over the world, then destroy you all. Those Pokemon bore the chosen one, and that marked the beginning of--- ... The paper's smudged at the end."

Lloyd was annoyed by now. "Just get the hell down here!"

Kratos warped down. "Humph."

The group entered the Pokemon Shrine, AKA Martel Temple, ignoring the fact that Phaidra was there.

* * *

Btw, Freakyanimegal456, I'm your number one (looks at I like vader lots' death glare) er... I mean number two fan! I might even try some ACFC chapters! And maybe Fred will be here too! Can I? (Bows) 

Does everyone like this battle style, or should I change it to the system in the anime?


	3. The Blessing and the Punishment

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 3: The Blessing and the Punishment**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
The name Chuchu was taken from the Pokemon special manga. It's what Yellow named her Pikachu. The others may not know it, but Colette has already named all their pokemon according to the manga series! (Most of them at least.)

**Freakyanimegal, you get a special note!  
**Noooo! Then I shall be the third biggest fan! Or fourth! Or fifth! Or 78th! Or 456th! (Heh, lucky numbers.) Fred won't be here till the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

**Genis:** This fangirl here doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

_

* * *

_

"Lloyd, how did you know Kratos was his name? And that it was him that was up there and supposed to save us?"

"How do _you_ have two million Gald?"

"Enough talk. Let us hurry to the altar." Kratos sliced two Zubats in half.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Colette sent out Chuchu. "Lights on!"

"WHAT IS THIS OMINOUS LIGHT THAT THREATENS TO ENGULF US A----"

"Cut it out Lloyd!"

"Chuchu only used flash! Now we can go through the temple without worrying about fall--" Yep. She tripped.

"Colette! You alright?"

"I'm okay..." Colette looked up. "Oh! A glowing door!"

Lloyd looked back. "I thought I heard--- Holy cow!"

Genis threw his pokeball at the Onix. "Squirtle! Use Bubble!" The turtle sprayed the rock snake with a flurry of bubbles. "Now... Go! Pokeball!" The white haired kid threw an empty ball at the creature, eight times his size and seven in weight. He crossed his fingers as the ball shook and stopped. "Woohoo! I caught an Onix!" He shouted in a singsong voice.

"You can stop bragging now, you braggart!" Lloyd said with a smile.

Kratos spoke up. "We need to get the sorcerer's ring to open this door. Let's not waste any time."

**_At the lower level..._**

"So, we need to put the blocks in the holes to make a path to the ring. Right?"

"Goddess, did it take you an hour just to figure that out?"

"Shut it Genis."

**_At the ring's pedestal, after the block maze..._**

"Shiny..." Colette couldn't't resist holding the ring. "Oops! I'm sorry!" She dropped it into a nearby crack.

Lloyd sighed. "And just when we were getting somewhere... Genis? Just what are you doing?"

It was Genis' turn to sigh. "Do you _ever_ listen in class? Raine explained how electromagnets work last week." He was busy wrapping some wire around a piece of iron found on the floor.

"That's great and all, but what about the electricity?"

"In case you forgot..." Genis pointed at Pikachu, resting on his head. "Pikachu, let 'er rip!" The rat let a small electric current flow in the wires. He lowered the magnet.

Lloyd looked at the attempt. "The ring isn't magnetic."

Genis smacked himself in the face while Kratos just leaned over to pick up the ring in the crack.

The two boys stared at Kratos. Colette? She was looking for treasure.

"... Do I have something on my face?" asked Kratos. The boys shook their heads. "Good."

After a bit of blasting here and there, they were back at the glowing door.

Colette tripped on air again. There was a loud crash, as if something broke through a brick wall. "Oh no! I broke it!" Lloyd and Genis looked at Colette, at the door, then back at Colette. Even Kratos raised an eyebrow. "We can go through now!" Said Colette, as if nothing happened.

**_At the altar..._**

"Oh! Glowy thing..." Colette grabbed the gem and it automatically equipped to her neck.

"We should be expecting him now."

Lloyd sighed again. "Great, another off cue. Did you guys have a coffee break or something? Genis, can you..."

"I'm way ahead of you." The little mage took out his kendama and fired three fireballs. The first hit the ceiling above the altar, the others continued their path. If they made it to heaven or not, we'll never know.

"Ugh!" An angel descended, or rather fell, through the hole with a scorched wing and a coffee stain on his robe. "Who's that (bleeping) bastard that knocked over my coffee?! I ordered it from the coffee shop around the corner!"

"Dude, angels don't swear."

"Lloyd, how did you know it was an angel? And how do _you _know that I never met daddy?" Genis glared to the angel."

The angel sighed. "Anyways, turn on the holy music."

"You never answered my question!"

"Shut up midget! Ahem." He took out a paper from his robe pocket. "Aw man... It's coffee stained and I can't read it! I'll just get to the point. I'm Remiel and it's time to awaken Martel."

"Martel... Didn't we hear that in class today?"

"You never listen in class do you?"

"I said shut up! You have the gem equipped, so I'll just give you this. " Remiel threw a pokeball at Colette, who immediately released the pokemon inside.

"Oh! A bidoof! I'm naming you Biffy!"

"Now bye! And never hit me with fire again!" The angel ascended back up."Hm... Holes are convenient..."

Colette smiled. "Now that this is over, meet me at my house later, okay?" She stepped on the warp pad and left.

"I guess we should go back." Lloyd was preparing to step on the warp, when interrupted by the sound of wings flapping. "Hey, isn't it Raine's pidgey?"

"Nah, she gave me it earlier today. Pidgey, did you see Raine?" The small bird chirped and squawked a bit, even 'pidgey-ed'. "Raine's not outside. She's either home or..."

"You boys are supposed to be studying in class. What are you doing out here?"

Lloyd froze. "Um... We were..."

Raine shook her head. "You'll have to be punished. No excuses."

"B-but Sis!"

"No buts. Go!" She threw a ball and a salamence came out.

Genis looked at the fully evolved dragon. "You not supposed to have such a strong pokemon!"

"You're right. Salamence! Return! Go! Aerodactyl!" Raine almost went in ruin-mode at the sight of her flying fossil pokemon. "Hyper beam!" she ordered. The beam blasted Genis though the wall, making another hole in the temple. "Lloyd_, you're next_."

"Professor... AHH!!" Lloyd got flung though the hole that Genis made. (Not the one in the ceiling, I assure you.) He landed on the mage, still fainted from the fall.

"Boys, now that you've learned your lesson, go home. There will be no class for the rest of the day. Where was I... MUHAHAHAHAHA!" There was that crazy glow in Raine's eyes again.

"Hey, Genis!" seeing his friend won't wake up, Lloyd went to his pikachu. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The pikachu charged up some power, then released it.

Genis jumped about two feet into the air. "Ah! What happened?!"

"Let's hurry to the village. Colette's waiting."

"Let's go. Can I have an apple gel?"

"Sure." Lloyd passed one to his friend.

* * *

To Iselia! MUHAHAHA! Sorry for the lack of pokemon here. Hopefully I'll make up for it next chapter! 

And... What kind of monsters should the field have? I was going for pokemon with an occasional monster from out favorite Tales game. As always, feel free to say otherwise in a review.


	4. Last Minute Things in Iselia

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 4: Last Minute Things in Iselia**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
They _will_ use the Sorcerer's Ring. Raine leaves her Salamence in Iselia and she can call upon it.

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Freakyanimegal, don't worry, there won't be any 4th gen. pokemon until the first plot twist of the game. (First time in Tower of Salvation) And if you still don't know what a bidoof is, Google it!

**_Genis:_** She owns nothing, not even Fred. Can I have my cookie now?

_

* * *

_

Lloyd and his friend walked to Colette's house. Inside, the mayor was holding a meeting.

"Kratos, Raine, and their pokemon will accompany the chosen." He declared.

"But we can protect her too!" Argued Lloyd.

"You're only kids. Stay at home."

"But I'm---

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY!!" Everyone looked at the Mayor and his sudden outburst. "It's too dangerous. Kratos and Raine will go."

Lloyd humphed, then dragged Genis out of the house. Colette soon followed.

"I'm sorry that you can't go..."

Genis rubbed his hair, which still had sparks. "I..." He fumbled through his pockets and took out a small bag. "...baked some cookies. I was going to make something more special but..."

Colette smiled. "It's okay, your cookies are always great! I'll put them with the others!"

"What about you Lloyd?"

"I... It's almost ready. I'll give it to you be fore you leave tomorrow, Colette."

"Okay!" Colette skipped back into her house.

**_At Genis' and Raine's house..._**

"I'm going to get some ingredients in my house for cooking. We wouldn't want to go on an empty stomach!"

"We?"

"I... need to visit a friend."

"Okay." Lloyd entered the house with Genis. He eyed a bookshelf. "Hm... 'Pokemon Breeding', 'History of Pokemon', 'Pokemon for Dummies', 'A Rookie's Guide to Magic', 'How to Deal with Idiots, Asses and More' ... Man, every book looks hard. Are they Raine's?"

"Nah, Raine finished them a _loooooooooooong_ time ago. I read them now. They're pretty interesting, especially the last one you named."

"Hey! I'm not an Idiot!" defended Lloyd.

"No, you're an idiot!"

"What's the difference?"

"You have a lowercase 'i' in Idiot."

"Gr... I'm going to get you back someday..."

"I'll just take that book with me for plot purposes."

"What ever you say, _Midget_!"

**_At the southern exit..._**

A familiar creature pounced on Lloyd. "Hey! Noishe! Stop it! Hahaha!" He laughed playfully.

The village guard interrupted this play-fight. "How many times have I told you to not let this _THING_ in Iselia!?"

"About nine... No, ten," said the second guard.

"Noishe isn't a thing! He's a pokemon! Now, Noishe, return!" The animal went into his ball, held by Lloyd. "See?"

"Just never let him enter like that again."

The second guard felt like messing with his partner again. "You said that last time. And the last, and the last, and the last, and the last, and the last, and the last, and the---"

"I GET THE POINT!!" The first guard threatened to stab the second with his pitchfork.

Lloyd sighed for the _x_th time. "Let's just go."

**_In the Iselia Forest..._**

"We should send out our pokemon. We'll never know when we'll be attacked by fangirls," said Genis. He sent out his Squirtle and Onix.

"You're right." Lloyd sent out Pikachu and Charmander.

"Cricket!"

Charmander stared at the cricket. It held up a sign: "I'm Fred the Cricket King! Now taking over another fic!" Fred held up a second sign: "Sent by Freaky. BOW BEFORE THE CRICKET!" Charmander shrugged, and burned the signs with its tail. Fred took out a whistle and blowed into it. Don't ask me how a cricket can blow. Fred then jumped away. Soon an army of crickets was there. "Cric! Cricket!" Charmander knew it meant something along the lines of: "You have engaged war with the crickets! Prepare to die!" So it fled back to Lloyd.

* * *

Short chapter today. My block is coming back OH NOES! (hyperventilates and faints) 

**_Genis:_** I think she needs a Life Bottle...


	5. TR's hideout

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 5: The Ra-I mean TR's Hideout**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
'How to Deal with Idiots, Asses, and More' was going to be the training manual. I changed my mind, now the manual is 'Raine's Big Book of Lessons'! They are two different books.

Thanks everyone! Reviews mean a lot to me! Don't be afraid to criticize!

What's coming up? That's a secret! All I can say is LOTS OF RANDOM! Kratos... Any suggestions? There are so many pokemon to choose from!

**_Genis:_** I have a feeling that I'm going to get glomped soon. (looks around) (Makes plans to flee) Anyway, my fangirl owns nothing.

_

* * *

_

After frying a few mushrooms and oversized killer rabbits and giant beedrill, they arrived at TR's secret hideout. (Dun-dun-DUN!) It was in full view, so why call it a hideout? **Because!**

"So, why are we here?", wondered Lloyd out loud.

"To visit a friend."

"You traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor! We have to get in." Genis took out a pair of binoculars from a convenient plot hole. "Let's see... Team Rocket members to the left, to the right, further in, sector A-23... "

"We can just fly over on your Pidgey."

"Why didn't I think of that? Wait, there are members on flying dratinis in the sky. How they do it, beats me."

"Then we'll have to sneak in. Charmander, return!"

Genis nodded. "Squirtle and Onix, come back! Go! Pidgey!" The little bird fluttered happily to be away from Raine for so long. "Okay, I need you to fly up and if there's a problem, let's do that one thing we leaned!" The bird flew up, out of view.

"Now! Let's go!" Lloyd started going low, Genis followed with pikachu. TR never thought about trimming their hedges, so it gave them good cover while they crawled. Genis started humming the Mission Impossible theme.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, Dun! Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun dun dun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun dun dun dun... da da da da da dun dun dun! Dun dun dun! Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun, dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun dun dun dun duuuuuuuun, dun dun--- "

"Can you even shut up for a second?", hissed Lloyd

"It's the BG music!" defended the white-head.

"BG?" asked Lloyd, the _i_diot he is.

Genis took out and flipped open a book, from the plot hole, entitled: 'Raine's BIG book of lessons' and to make it more random, he put on a small pair of reading glasses on his nose. "Lesson number 146: How to Play with Fire... Here. Lesson number 352: Abbreviations, Acronyms and Initials." He scanned the first lines. "Here it is! BG: Background. You can have this book for future reference." He took off the glasses and placed them in his mini-pocket-sized-plothole.

**Obtained 'Raine's Big Book of Lessons'. Lloyd placed it in the Key Items pocket.**

"Just stop humming the background music!"

So pikachu is now in _charge_ of the BG music (Heh, I made a pun!). Mission Impossible again. "Pi ka piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pika piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pi pika! Chu!"

And so they walked-or rather snuck to the fence.

"Marble! We're here! Did you see the the oracle?"

An old lady stepped out of hiding. "Genis! You brought a friend along! And the oracle was a sign of hope for us and our pokemon."

"Is that an exsphere? It has no key crest... It'l make you sick. I can ask my dad to make one."

"You're the best, Lloyd!" Genis hugged Lloyd.

"Hey! Old woman! You taking a coffee break or somethin'!?"

"Oh no! They're coming! Quick! Run!"

The boys listened to her and fled. "We'll come and save you and your pokemon, Marble!" He turned to Lloyd. "We've got to save her!"

"I got a idea. Let's get up that cliff first." Lloyd jumped up the cliff face while his friend called back his pidgey and flew up. "In a while, they will open the dome to let the guards in. You'll hit the peons with fireballs while Pidgey goes to rescue them. I'll draw their attention away from you and your pokemon."

"Roger that! Wait, I bet you're hungry. You can eat the cookies that I have." **_Fully healed._** The kid started casting. The balls of fire attacked the attention from TR, for they looked toward the cliff. At that moment, Lloyd jumped down. It attracted attention right away. Pidgey flew down and brought Marble's poliwag to safety. Unfortunately, the place was having a lock-down and they could do nothing. Genis flew down with his pidgey and the poliwag, only to be greeted by an army of crickets.

"Cricket!" Shouted Fred. "Cricket!" Repeated his minions.

The guards chasing Lloyd took no notice of this.

"Cricki, crick, cricket!" Said Fred.

Suddenly... Genis sneezed. "ACHOO! Sniff. Someone's been talking about me..."

Lloyd smacked himself. "Of all times... We have to FLEE LIKE NOOBS!" He ran as if Darkrai was going to kill him and jumped off a cliff.

"Understooooooooooooooooooooooo---" We heard a thud, and that's about it.

---

"No wai! A human can't make that kind of jump! Nor can the kid either, but he's a half-elf."

* * *

Sigh. I have WB. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

I won't use Fred this much anymore. He might be in... say... every four or five chapters, Freaky.

* * *


	6. Setting out

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 6: And We Set Out! ...Or not.**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
Noishe is still a protozoan, though Lloyd calls him a pokemon... As for Salamence, do you guys want it to stay in Iselia or go with the group?

**_Disclaimer: I own a paperclip and a wad of gum but not Tales of Symphonia or Pokemon._**

_

* * *

_

Lloyd sweatdropped. "Phew, that was close. Hey! Wake up!" Lloyd started kicking Genis in a Mithos-kicking-Yuan fashion and laughed manically. This kept going on for ten minutes, then twenty, then half an hour, then an hour... (some of you leave this scene on for a loooooooooooooooong time). Pikachu watched them while holding a controller. It decided to press the 'A' button after two hours.

"Ow..."

"Oh you're up. We dragged you out of the hideout, cuz you fainted while falling."

"I'm going home now. Bye!" The kid left by flying on his pidgey. He left a pack of stuff at Lloyd's feet.

****

Received Genis' equipment. Lloyd put it in the equipment pocket.

"What? No 'Thanks, you saved my life!' ? I'll just go home." The red-clad swordsman was greeted by a dwarf. "Um... Dad? Can you make me a few key crests? I need them."

"What for, lad?"

"There was... a..." No sooner he got flung across the room."I'm sorry! I went to the Ran-- Team Rocket's hideout!"

The dwarf, Dirk, frowned. "I was goin' to punish ya for letting your pet eat all ma precious baloney."

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!! Wait, did you just say he foiled your plans?"

"HE ATE ALL MA BALONEY SAUSAGES! An' the other thing too."

"Alright, I'm going to my room."

"Wait--"

Knock. Knock. Knocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknocknock--

"OKAY COLETTE! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Lloyd opened the door. "What do you need me for?"

"I just wanted to say hello! Hello Lloyd! See you tomorrow!" The blondie skipped off.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Huh?" Lloyd opened the door. "Hey, it's a baseball cap! There's something pinned... 'From Ash,'..."

****

The next morning...

"Lloyd, I got some things for ya. Do what you wish, just don't do anything suicidal."

****

Received bread. Lloyd placed it in the food pocket.

Received onion. Lloyd placed it in the food pocket.

Received beef. Lloyd placed it in the food pocket.

Received Map of Sylvarant: Collector's edition. Lloyd placed it in the Key Items pocket.

Received two key crests. Lloyd placed them in the Key Items pocket.

Received 'Dwarven Vows: The Complete List'. Lloyd placed it in the Key Items pocket.

"What's up with the book?"

"Just a few things, in case you forgot."

Just then, a familiar shape riding on a Salamence landed, nearly destroying Noishe's pen.

Genis practically fell off the dragon. "Lloyd!"

"I know, I'm going to the village now."

"They left a _looooooooooooooooooooong_ time ago."

"What!? Then why are we still here?! Let's go!"

****

At Iselia...

BOOM! The town panicked. People were screaming until...

"False alarm!" Shouted Genis, as the Salamence landed a bit hard, causing a crater in the ground.

"Let's go to Colette's. Frank might have an answer," suggested Lloyd.

---

"FRAAAAANK!!!!!!!!!! WE NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOOOOU!!"

"Alright! What do you want? Oh, and while you're here..." Frank let Colette's Jiggly out of a pokeball.

Lloyd took the letter that it was holding. "This looks more like a will than a letter."

"Well..."

BOOM! The town was quiet for a while, until they realized that it was for real this time. _Then _they panicked.

"Let's go rescue them! C'mon Genis!"

"Why do I even follow you anyway?"

---

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" A villager was surrounded by two members of TR threatening him with a rattata. A _rattata_. Naturally, Salamence fainted them all (Yeah, TR peons too.) in one blow.

"... Do you think we should have a Lv. 50 at the beginning of the journey?"

"Some people do it, so why not us?"

"Good point. There's a guy, it looks like he's the commander."

"Duh, Lloyd. He has a sweater with a big red 'R' printed on, has a cannon on his arm, an eye-patch and a sign pointing at him, saying: 'I am Forcystus, one of the Five Admins of Team Rocket. I will now destroy you all.'"

"_Sor-ry _that I didn't notice," said Lloyd sarcastically.

Forcystus interrupted...

Prepare for trouble,  
And make it double!  
To protect the heavens from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of justice and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above...  
  
"SHUT UP!" The two boys shouted in union, and Salamence even sent him packing on Fireball Express. 

"Team Rocket is blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

The peons shrugged, then let out the 'punishment'.

Lloyd glanced at the huge monster. "Omg! What the Niflheim is that?!"

* * *

(Grins) Tune in next time!


	7. Bonus Chappie 1!

**Tales of Pokemon**

**Bonus chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

There will be LOTS of anime references later.

* * *

**_At a Five Grand Admins meeting..._**

"Get me those pikachu _NOW_!"

Pronyma bowed. "Yes, boss! Now let's say our motto!" She pressed a button on a CD player. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" continued Forcystus.

"To protect the heavens from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of justice and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars of above!"

"Pronyma!"

"Forcystus."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Kvar chuckled. "You still need to fix it up. And what about us? Me, Magnius and Rodyle? I assume you haven't forgotten."

"We will think about it." Pronyma shooed him off.

**_And while Lloyd and Genis are fighting for their lives..._**

Colette was walking aimlessly in the desert with the two adults. "Professor? What's your favorite type of pokemon? I like cute normal types!"

"I prefer rock and ground types." Guess why Raine does.

"Okay!" Colette smiled. "What about you, Mr. Kratos?"

"... I use a well balanced team. One pokemon covers the weakness of another."

"I use poison types. That is the way of the ninja."

"Huh? Who's there?"

Silence...

"I guess they're gone..."

* * *

Yay! The TR motto! (throws confetti everywhere) 


	8. Fiiiiight!

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 7: Fiiiight!**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
There will be pokemon contests, the kind in the anime. Who enters? You decide! _Italic_ between "quotation marks" indicate a voice in the sky.

Thanks for the reviews and for your time reading this!

**_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would be rich and not typing this. _**

* * *

"Nope, it's just a balloon."

Lloyd drew his swords, ready to fight anything else TR threw at him. He moved his sword to defect a few pencils. "POINTY OBJECT!" Then he looked up. Seeing nothing, he looked down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh, a rock!"

A TR member coughed, ran up to Lloyd, picked up the rock and... said, "Don't touch my pet rock! It's okay Rocky, it's okay..."

"And I thought the rock was going to kill me. Heh!"

"Lloyd, I think you should look to your left. No! The other side dammit!"

"It's just a really big monster, no big deal. Wait, a monster in the village is a bad thing right?"

"And it took _another _five minutes to figure it out," said Genis sarcastically while doing his signature hand motion.

The random announcer dude entered. "Ready... Go!"

The one-eyed monster, known as Exbelua, lunged for Lloyd and knocked him over.

"No! Cheap shot! Go! Pikachu!" Lloyd ran towards the monster, comboing it. "A-A-A-Demon F- Tiger Blade! Pikachu! Lightning Tig- AHHHH!!"

"Too early..."

The electric mouse stuck its nose up in the air in an arrogant way.

"Genis! Get you ass here and show this rat how to do a compound unison attack!"

"Do I have toooo?" he whined. "You're not supposed to know about unison attacks this early anyway. And coffee is actually good!"

"Why are we--" Lloyd looked at the cup in his friend's hand. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Café around the corner. The same one Remiel went to."

The Exbelua was just standing there, occasionally looking at a clock or tapping its foot.

Pikachu took out the controller and pressed the 'start' button. We are now back in battle like nothing happend.

"Go!" There was a blinding light. "Lightning Tiger Blade!"

"Now! Ice--"

Salamence fired an ice beam towards Genis.

"AHHH!! What the-- Lloyd! You've been playing with an Action Replay again, haven't you!?"

"Maybe."

"Why I oughtta blast--"

The dragon Fire Blasted the place, burning everything that wasn't destroyed already by TR. Certain flames, however, hit the monster and defeated it.

"Team Rocket will get your Pikachu! As long as you have it, we will always be after you!"

Random TR Grunt #58545 whispered into Forcystus' ear.

"Oh, and that Exsphere too!"

Then the Exbelua randomly came back to life and headlocked Forcystus.

"_Genis... Goodbye... Take good care of my pokemon for me... You were--"_** BOOM!!**

Poliwag popped out of its pokeball and evolved immediately to be able to slit its wrists.

"Marble? Marble! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The Mayor stepped in. "Team Rocket attacked because of you! And you burnt the best restaurant in Iselia! Lloyd, you are hereby banished from this village FOREVER!!_ forever... forever... forever..."_

"Wait! It's not Lloyd's fault! I brought him to the Base, I burned half of the village by accident!"

"Yeah! Make him take the blame! I mean... It was my fault too. They were after me."

A random woman appeared out of the blue. "But they're just children!"

"Shut up, woman. I'm the boss here! Genis, Lloyd, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE THIS VILLAGE AGAIN!! NOW GET OUT!!"

"_Don't use my line!_"

So the two friends called back their pokemon, and exited Iselia to start a new adventure, and to find Colette! And hopefully catch more pokemon, get stronger, and strengthen the bond between people and Pokemon!

"_That was extremely corny._"

* * *

On another note:

Who is the RAD? Is he the wonder chef? Is he the producer? Is he the president? Is he my dad? O.o (lol jk about the last one)


	9. Fourth Wall Breaking FTW

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 8: Lotz of Fourth Wall Breaking, so Stand Back pplz plz!**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
_Certain _grunts have a Blue R on their uniform. Others have a Red R. (hint, hint)

Thanks for the reviews! You give me the motivation to upload this!

**_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything._**

* * *

"We've been kicked out of Iselia, but now we can go find Colette!"

"So... Ah! Random encounter!"

**_Wild Pidgey appeared!_**

**_Lloyd sent out Charmander!_**

**_Attack  
_****_Bag  
_****_Pokemon  
Run _**

"Why is there a menu and those ominous text boxes?"

"I'm surprised you even know what ominous means."

"Oh well, Charmander! Use Ember! Agh, this turn based thing is too slow." Lloyd just slashed at the bird pokemon.

**_Wild Pidgey fainted! Charmander gained 251 exp points!_**

**_Charmander Leveled up! _**

"Z0MG HAX0R!"

"Shut up Genis! You're not l33t like me! I know! Let's play a game!"

"I spy with my little eye, something that is..."

"No fourth wall breaking!"

"Dammit. Something that is pink."

"Hey! A Pokecenter on wheels!" Lloyd ran towards it.

"Hey! Wait for me you idiot! GRR! STUPID LLOYD!"

--

**_Nova's Ca-er... Pokecenter._**

"GET OUT!" Yep, Lloyd and Genis were thrown out.

Genis grumbled. "My gaming instinct tells me that shouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, that was harsh. Not as harsh as getting glomped my fangirls though."

The two boys pointed an accusing finger at each other. "You broke the fourth wall!"

"Pikachu." It was waving the controller.

"Oh, right."

"Now, on with the journey again!"

After a few Random Encounters from walking in grass, including attacks from animals. Like...

"ARGH! The wolf bit me! IT BIT ME!! Help! Genis! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOW IT'S CHASING ME!!" Lloyd was running around in circles like a madman with a wolf at his heels.

"Hold still! Fire Ball!"

"AHHHHHH!! THE FIRE DOESN'T HELP!!"

"I wasn't aiming for you! AGH!!" Genis got mauled by a wolf too. "Life... flashing before eyes... eh..."

And what were the pokemon doing? Laughing their heads off. Until Pikachu decided to use a life bottle. But there was only one left...

"Aw... I gotta drag Genis through the desert?"

We'll skip the seemingly endless trip though the desert, for the sake of advancing the plot.

**_Triet_**

"Aw... Man... He's... Heavier than I thought... Oh sh-- Team Rocket!" Our swordsman dived behind a wooden board.

Random Grunt #456 and Random Grunt #5849 are chatting.

"We put up all the wanted posters, now what?"

"Lunch?"

"Okay! But what's with that dead body randomly lying on the ground?"

"Beats me, but I think we should hide it."

"Ditto. Let's throw it in the lake."

Lloyd overheard the conversation. I mean, who wouldn't? They were right beside him."Aw crap, they're gonna throw Genis into the lake! Raine's gonna kill me for that... I knew should have hid his body, or at least buy more Life Bottles! Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

* * *

Cliffie! I'm so mean, aren't I? :3


	10. Indescribable randomness: Triet

**Tales of Pokemon **

**Chapter 9: Indescribable randomnessness...**

Note/Fun Fact of the chapter...  
Ehehe... Another short chapter... Writer's block... but never fear, I have lots of ideas for Tethe'alla!

**_Disclaimer: I own zit. Zero. Nothing. Nada. _**

Oh, I almost forgot, Mithos says 'Thanks for the reviews'!

**Mithos: **I did not! I said I 'Vow the downfall and suffering of those inferior beings'.

Aw... that's not nice... (Whacks Mithos unconsious with a kendama)

* * *

"Dammit! I forgot to hide the body! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

The Ominous Booming Voice in the Sky (I will refer to this as RAD, Random Announcer Dude)... Well... Boomed, "Hello, we don't have all day here! DO SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

The inhabitants of Triet started panicking. "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!" shouted random NPC #48545. "IT'S GOD'S ORDER!!" Panicked random NPC #48546. Random NPC #48545 stopped of a second and asked random NPC #48546, "God? What the he--Niflheim? It thought it was Goddess!" Random NPC #48546 slapped his forehead. And then they resumed panicking

"Hey! You said dammit!" Shouted Lloyd with such a cheesy face, it could have made Genis jealous. If he were alive, that is.

If we could see RAD, we would see him facepalm right about now. And surprisingly, the grunts barely noticed the voice and/or the panicking. And the inhabitants were panicking so well, that the didn't notice that enemy grunts were here. "Alright, I have no choice! Ahem... JUDGMENT!"

Beams of light were raining from the sky... and weren't hitting anything. Nevertheless, everyone was still panicking. Random NPC #8794532, who happened to be a child exclaimed, "OoOoO... Pretty lights..." _Now,_ everyone started to calm down. And watch the light show.

"Good enough." But Lloyd was watching the Judgment beams with sparkling eyes, paying no attention to RAD. To get Lloyd's attention, he made a flower --Or in this case cactus-- pot fall on his head. "Hello! Lloyd! Time's running out!"

"Since when did I care about that annoying brat?"

"Plot reasons."

"Of course."

All we heard was a _Splash! _then a _**KABOOM!!**_ then another _Splash! _then a **HEEEEELP!!** **I CAN'T SWIM YOU (_bleeeeeeeeeps_)! Oh (_bleep_)! A Goldeen! **but all we could see from Lloyd's angle was the kid (random NPC #12879) who guarded the oasis chasing the TR grunts with a** GIANT**pickaxe. The main question was, how the hell did the kid get a pickaxe in the middle of the desert?!

--Insert plothole here--

"Say Lloyd," asked Genis, "Why does it look like that every village we visit gets trashed one way or another?"

"Plot."

"That explains everyth-- HOLD IT! Destroying Triet wasn't in the script!"

"There was no script, dumbass!"

"And you call me a dumbass? then what's this?" Genis held up a deck of papers strung together.

"That's Raine's Phone Book." Pikachu, who hadn't been seen for a while, popped out and ripped the papers into pieces. Then proceeded to give our half-elf a bad hair day.

_"(Bleep_)! At least, you fail at school so... you're the dumbass!"

"(_Bleep_)!" Lloyd suddenly collapsed from a ball of electricity flung from nowhere. A bunch of TR grunts quickly surrounded the two boys.

"_Gasp_. We have been captured. What _will_we do?" There, Genis could have won the prize for most sarcastic sentence.

* * *

I wuv cwiffies! X3


	11. ExBonus Chapter

**Tales of Pokemon: Semi-Bonus chappie!**

Since I couldn't access the Internet for months, there was a huge lack of updates. But I'll make up for that. See, this story lacks references to other stories ever since Fred the Cricket (just of the heck of it, bear with me) so I'm holding a "Contest". You can let one of your OC's pass by, noticed only by pokemon or not, and let them do whatever you want. There will be one visit per two chapters, and tell me via either review or PM (though I don't check my PM often). Now, onto the bonus!

**_(Before the events of Chapter nine...)_**

"Go! Pokeball!" the said ball shook once, twice, thrice... "Gotcha!"

"Her luck is amazing!"

"Wow!"

"On the first try every time!

"Just look at that!" shouted the CM. "Colette Brunnel has just succesfully caught the twelfth pokemon! Her flawless catches bring her to first place, over Kratos Aurion!"

In the crowds, guess who? Yep, Pronyma and Forcystus. "Snow Cones! The necessary refreshment in the desert! Get your Snow Cones here!"

The MC spoke again. "We now offer our pokemon catching champion this rare pokemon."

"Thank you everyone!" Said Colette.

"And this brings an end to the Annual Pokemon Catching Contest in Triet!"

"Let us go now."

"Okay Mr. Kratos!"

**_(Ten minutes later...)_**

_Lloyd drags Genis' body, not without effort, into Triet. "Aw... Man... He's... Heavier than I thought... Oh sh-- Team Rocket!" _

_..._


End file.
